Desert Flame
by absolkagome
Summary: A lone wolf joins Kiba's pack to search for Paradise. But this wolf has a secret that may prevent her from ever being able to find it...
1. Summer's End

My first Wolf's Rain fic... please read and review! Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I own Wolf's Rain. I own Kiba. (okay, so i own my taped episodes of Wolf's Rain. I own a plushie Kiba. So I wasn't quite lying there was i?) I do own Kana. Don't steal her or she'll eat you. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

A cool breeze blew some dead leaves across a dying patch of grass. A small wolf looked across the grass and sighed.

_Summer's over...guess it's time for me to be moving on._

She sat up and looked at the tree she was laying under. It's leaves were no longer bright, the green was fading and speckled with orange and brown.

_You find one nice place in this desolate world, but there's no way you can stay there._

She stood up, and gazed across the field. The grass was fading too. The spot she had been laying in was one of the last green patches.

_This place was heaven in these past months. The grass was lush and green, the trees provided plenty of shade. It was warm no matter where I was. The water sparkled in the sun, it was so clear and cool... Maybe I'll come back next year._

She walked past a small pond, now littered with leaves. She looked into the water, staring at her reflection.

_And then... maybe not. Isn't that why I'm leaving? All this talk of wolves lately... people are beginning to suspect me. I could disguise myself... but I don't want to be with the humans. After all, I am a traveler... so it won't be a problem._

The afternoon sunlight touched her light brown fur, making it seem almost golden. She flattened her ears and tilted her head back to look at the sky.

_If there is truly a Paradise out there... it must be even more beautiful than this. But is there really a Paradise? If there is, I may never know. There's a chance that I'll never be able to find it, because maybe I just don't have that kind of power. But I'll keep trying...because I have to know for myself..._

* * *

I know that was short, the chaps'll get longer as time goes on. Now you all know what to do, go press that little button down there and reveiw... reviiieeeewww..... 


	2. Silent Howl

Hello again! Thank you, KatDrama, for being my solitary and much loved reviewer!!! I'm so glad you liked it!!! i thought it would get more reviews... ah well, maybe when it picks up a bit.

Disclaimer: Much as i would like to, I do not own Wolf's Rain. Kana is mine though, touch her and incur the wrath of absolkagome. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

The wolf had been running for days now. The past two had been rainy and cold. She was tired, and had had nothing to eat since she left town. The rain had stopped a while ago, and she sat down to rest.

_What point is there to all this running? I'm not getting anywhere. Where am I running to?_

She laid on the grass and closed her eyes. They sprung open a moment later to a familiar scent. The wolf checked her surroundings before slowly and silently getting to her feet. She looked around again and pinpointed the scent. Waited...1...2...and... pounced! The mouse lay dead beneath her paws. She had broken its neck in one quick swipe. It had never known what hit it. After nothing but the bones was left of her meal, the light brown wolf laid down again in a soft patch of grass.

_Paradise is so far away... Does it even exist? If it does, would I be able to find it? It could be right next to me, and I'd never know...the only thing I can do... is keep... on... running..._

She slowly drifted into sleep. When she awoke it was night. The moon had just risen, and tonight, unlike the others, there were no clouds to cover it. She walked to the edge of the cliff and basked in the whitish-yellow glow of the full moon. It's beauty reflected in her deep golden eyes.

_No matter what new journey I go on, no matter what path I take, I'm still alone. I always was alone, and I probably always will be... I don't mind. But sometimes I wonder... what it would be like to have someone to be with._

She lifted her head back and howled at the moon, a slow, mournful song. It lasted several minutes, only stopping so the wolf could catch her breath. When she was done, she lowered her head and opened her eyes. The melody still lingered in the air.

_Sometimes I wonder... what it would be like, if someone was out there to howl back._

* * *

Short chap, i know. The next one is pretty long, and it only takes one review from you to get it up.... c'mon, you know you want to. 


	3. Food Hunt

So many reviews!!!! (okay, 3. but still.) Thank you so much!!

**Devi of the Wolves:** Yes, i am... quite skilled in sadness...

**poohbear1990:** Glad you liked it.

**Toboe's Pup: **Much sooner than you think. Arooooo!!!

Ah, how happy it makes me that peoples like my work... Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Who reads these things anyway?

* * *

A light mist settled in under a gray sky. It had been around three weeks since the wolf left Auro City, crossing mostly wastelands, and had so far not seen a single living creature save for the mouse she caught. She stretched her muscles and shook off the dew that had gathered on her coat, ready for another day of traveling. She had gotten used to the pace and no longer tired so easily, but she was still starving.

_Stupid wasteland. I'm so hungry... haven't seen food in days. There's not even any decent grass to eat! This is all the stupid humans' fault, ruining the planet... maybe I'll find a city soon, and there'll be food there._

She complained to herself as she began walking. However, not too far from the other side of the wasteland, another wolf was also complaining about the food situation.

"Man, I'm starving... when do we eat?" A fluffy tan wolf wearing a collar complained as his stomach growled.

A younger, darker brown wolf wearing silver bracelets agreed. "We haven't had food in days..."

A gray wolf with an x-shaped scar on his chest glared at them. "Shut up. We're hungry too and you don't hear us complaining."

The tan wolf was about to make a comeback that would probably start a fight, but their leader, a majestic white wolf, interrupted him.

"There's a strange scent up ahead... I can just barely smell it..."

He took off running, causing the small pack to grumble about his impulsiveness and take off after him. They caught up, and suddenly the white wolf stopped as quickly as he had started. The four wolves could just make out a figure in the distance, although the misty fog made it a blurry shadow.

"What is it?" the youngest wolf asked, staring at the shape coming towards them.

"Stay back," the white wolf replied, "we don't know what it is, or if it's dangerous."

"Maybe it's something we can eat..." the tan wolf mumbled, earning another glare from the gray wolf.

As the shape drew closer, the wolves strained to see it. It didn't seem to be moving fast, only at a gentle, loping pace. As it got closer, the shape was more defined and they could see that it was an animal. The young wolf spoke again.

"It's not a human, so we're not in danger, right?"

"It's probably something we can eat! Let's go!" the tan wolf added as he took off running.

The rest of the pack followed at a slower pace, and as they got close, the tan wolf lunged at it. To their surprise, he overshot and landed in the dirt. He got to his feet, and all he saw was a light brown blur as the animal violently headbutted him back onto the ground. He felt teeth in his neck and as he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see another wolf.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well, not by much... bet you can't guess who the wolf is. All Reviews Appreciated!!!


	4. Introductions

Once again, thaks so much to my loyal reviewers!!!

**Toboe's Pup:** Yep Hige can be stupid sometimes!! But that's just like him isn't it?

**Devi of the Wolves:** Evil is my specialty, muahahahahaaa.

Okay, on with the fic! Hope you likeys!!

Disclaimer: So what happens if i don't put one? Are the disclaimer police gonna come arrest me? huh?

* * *

The light brown wolf had reacted quickly to being attacked. She had not sensed her attackers because she was upwind of them, but as soon as she saw them running toward her she knew what to do. She now had a fluffy tan wolf's neck between her teeth. There were three others to the side, but they weren't moving. She was as shocked as they were to find more of their kind, but she wasn't about to let on.

The tan wolf let out a whimper, and she slowly released her grip. Backing away a few steps, she never took her eyes off him. She glanced to the side as the white wolf stepped forward. He, too, was clearly surprised to see her.

"Um... sorry we attacked you..."

"My bad. This your territory?"

"No. Just passing through. We thought you might be something we could eat..."

"Heh. Don't blame ya for that, there's no food at all in these parts. And the fog is so thick, I didn't even see you guys. So, where ya from?"

"We came from Freeze City. My name is Kiba."

"Auro City. I'm Kana."

The small, dark brown wolf spoke up.

"We didn't expect to see another wolf around here! Oh, my name's Toboe."

"I guess you're the wolves everyone's talking about then."

"People talk about us?"

"That's why I left Auro City. I traveled a long way, and thought I might be able to finally settle down in Auro. It was pretty nice for a while, but then everyone started talking about wolves. The people started to look at me funny, and after that I decided to move on."

The white wolf spoke again.

"It's good you left when you did. We almost got killed leaving Freeze City. And now that Jagara's risen to power, she's got a whole army devoted to wolf hunting."

"It's a dangerous world for us..."

"Why didn't you just disguise yourself?" Toboe asked.

She avoided a direct answer. "...I don't mind traveling. So where are you headed?"

"Paradise." Kiba replied.

Kana looked at him for a moment before answering.

"...Do you know where it is?"

Kiba smiled. "I don't think anyone knows for sure. Right now we're trying to find Jagara's Keep. We have to save Cheza..." He looked off into the distance.

Toboe spoke up again. "Cheza's the Flower Maiden. We think she can help us find Paradise..."

"A girl that smells of lunar flowers! I've heard of her..."

Kiba looked at Kana again. "So, you want to find Paradise too?"

"Where else can I go? I'm sick of this world, nothing but wastelands and snow and humans that can't be trusted. I don't know if I can find it, or if it even exists. But if it does, I want to see it for myself."

"You're welcome to join us, if you want. We're going to the same place, so you shouldn't have to travel alone."

"How do you know you can trust me?" Kana smirked at him.

He smiled back. "You're a wolf, not a human!"

They laughed for a moment, then Kana replied.

"I've been alone all my life. It's nice to finally have someone to be with. Thank you... Kiba..."

She smiled as she looked into his golden eyes.

* * *

That was kind of short, and a little fluffy... ive got most of the next chap written already, so it'll be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


End file.
